Memories in Music
by Kirabaros
Summary: Genevieve is cleaning the apartment she and Reid share and comes across a box. Opening it reveals a part of Reid that she didn't know about, what he calls his 'wild years.'


**Memories in Music**

 _Music, at its essence, is what gives us memories. And the longer a song has existed in our lives, the more memories we have of it._ \- Stevie Wonder

Genevieve brushed a stray hair out of her face as she dusted off a box in the closet of the room she and Reid shared since moving in together. It was her day off and she decided that it would be a good day to clean things. She liked the idea of having everything smell clean even though they both kept the place cleaned regularly since adopting Charlie, tabby that Reid pretended not to like but actually did. Also, she prompted that Reid keep his books organized and out of the cat's reach if he valued them so much. It was part of the changes made while living together.

The box had been in the closet since she moved in. She never thought about it much at the time since she figured it was probably more of Reid's books. He had enough to make a pretty decent bookstore. Some of them she read herself and a few were ones he purchased for her since they were art history and technique books. She ignored it until she got to their room and started giving a thorough cleaning. It had her curious and while the thought that it would be violating Reid's privacy came up, her curiosity got the better of her and she rationalized that the box looked beat up and she had to make sure that whatever was in it was not damaged and maybe get a new box.

She pulled it out and dusted it off. That told her that it had not been opened for a long time and she tensed at the possibility that there was a mouse or a big nasty bug in there. Either case, she would end up jumping up and squealing in fright and Charlie would end up playing with it. Taking a breath, she opened the flaps quickly and prepared for the worst.

It surprised her.

There were no bugs or mice in the box but Genevieve felt that she had stumbled onto a treasure trove. And it was all about Reid's life. The part that came before he joined the FBI. The thought spurred her on to take a look. She pulled out a sweater of his alma mater Caltech. There were some odds and ends that she thought were strange for him to have, like the stub of a concert ticket to a music festival and the music was classic rock. She almost laughed when she pulled out a football jersey that definitely was Reid's size since he was not big on sports. She couldn't help but voice out loud, "What did you do before I met you, Speedy?"

"You called?"

Genevieve jumped slightly from her position on the floor and looked up to see Reid standing in the doorway of the bedroom. He stared at her surrounded by his things and her hand in the box. She replied, "Just found this in the closet when I was cleaning. It was damaged and I wanted to check what was in it. That and I was curious."

Reid stared at his girlfriend with her hair tied back in the bandanna she tied around her head. It was similar to when she went into heavy duty painting mode in her studio. He knew she had been cleaning the apartment all day and didn't mind since the place hadn't had a major cleaning since... he couldn't remember but he had kept it clean. He looked down at the stuff on the floor and recognized it. He managed to joke, "I see you found my uh... wild years."

Genevieve looked at Reid. "I'm sorry. Curiosity got the better of me and..."

"No, it's okay. To be honest," Reid countered in reassurance, "I... forgot about it... on purpose."

"Why?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders as he took a couple of steps in. "Not to forget but... Just protecting Mike. I know the team knows him now but..." He shrugged his shoulders again.

Genevieve nodded, "I get it. Just like the mystery of me in your life."

"Exactly," Reid agreed. He always liked the fact that Genevieve understood him and he liked to think that he understood her even though she was more towards what Morgan defined as normal. In many ways, she was, but he got it. It was the same with his best friend and brother, Michael.

Genevieve smiled and gestured at the stuff she had pulled out, "Looks like you were a wild child, Speedy." She held up the football jersey and teased, "I mean, I didn't think you liked football. Thought you were a baseball man."

Reid smiled and hummed a chuckle. He gestured at the jersey, "That actually was when Mike convinced me to watch a game in the bar he liked to frequent. He uh... told me that the usual wouldn't cut it."

"So, what happened?"

"I wore it." Reid made a slight face at the memory that was a sort of smile. "And our team won."

Genevieve smiled and looked in the box. She found a picture frame and pulled it out. "Oh, I think more happened then." She turned the picture around so Reid could see it.

Reid barked out a laugh. The picture showed him being held up on Michael's shoulder. Michael was holding a glass and he was making a gesture. There were others gathered who were in favor of the team. They had chanted his name. "That... was because someone said to carry the little guy like in the movie Rudy."

"And this is in a bar?"

"Yeah."

"How..."

"Fake IDs... and Mike being a smooth talker."

Genevieve couldn't help but laugh at that. "You both were the wild ones from the looks of it. No wonder you just... dive right in." She made a sweeping gesture while smiling to show that she was amused.

Reid laughed with her as he sat down beside her. "That's how it was and is with Mike. He's a genius but he knows how to live. Made it a goal to show me what I could do but he also said it was okay to be myself."

Genevieve leaned into Reid, smiling, "And you are fine the way you are."

Reid hummed at the affection she showed as he reached in and pulled out a couple of riggings from wall climbing. He snorted, "Challenged me to climb a wall. Only thing I am good at. Other physical stuff... not so much."

They went through the box and Reid shared the story about the item. He was surprised he managed to keep something from almost all of his and Michael's adventures in that box. Those were good times that they had in college and even when they did their separate things upon graduation, they always managed to do something. When Michael came that one time and had everyone wondering who he was, they managed to find a wall to climb and a sparring session. Then she pulled it out.

Genevieve saw the cover and pulled it out of the box. It was a record album, which surprised her, but not completely. On the cover it said, Good Times with Friends. There was a picture on the cover. It showed someone on drums, bass and guitar and two people on microphone. She blinked as she looked at it and then up at Reid.

Reid felt the heat of a blush start to rise up the back of his neck. He knew that Genevieve was going to want to know about it. It was probably his biggest secret and one that they all had sworn to secrecy after they did what they needed to do. "Uh..."

"This is you?"

"Yeah." Reid cleared his throat as he watched his girlfriend looked at the record album and blinked. He didn't know if he should run and hide or try to be cute.

Genevieve looked at the album and then at Reid, "Now this is a surprise."

Reid relaxed a little and he explained, "That was more of a spur of the moment and easy solution. Hank, Tom and Frank were trying to make ends meet and needed money for tuition. They could play instruments and tried to do it but no one looked at them twice. Mike volunteered to help and he fixed their music and they started to get somewhere."

"And how do you both end up on the cover?"

"Well... the producer heard them play and sing but said they needed something more." Reid cleared his throat a bit before continuing, "Mike and I happened to be there and Mike dragged me on stage and started singing. I knew the lyrics and sang with him. That was it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I got to hear this."

Before Reid could stop her, Genevieve was running to the living room where the record player was. She took out the album and put it on the board. She glanced up to see Reid coming in and looking like he was going to be horrified. She set it to play while smiling, trying to be reassuring.

The familiar static of a record occurred and the click of sticks to count off before the guitar started playing. She recognized the tune and started bobbing her head, liking that this was an interesting take to the tune. Her eyes widened when she heard first Michael's voice come on singing the song she knew well. She recognized his voice since she had heard him sing before. She smiled and waited for the second verse. When she heard it and recognized Reid's voice, she straightened up and looked at him, wide eyed.

Reid knew the song. It was one that the producer really liked and he found that he could do things with his voice that he didn't think he could. He watched Genevieve's reaction and a slow smile came on his face and he gave her a silent nod. Sliding his hands in his pockets, he leaned against the wall and watched as she listened to him and Mike singing.

It really was to help Hank, Tom and Frank out with their financial situation. In the end, it started a friendship that lasted while they were in school. They went their separate ways and got into the careers they chose but they did manage to contact him and say that if he or Mike ever wanted to get the band back together that they should. He toyed with the idea and more as a means of friends having fun since they all had their jobs.

The record finished through the tracks and Reid straightened up to look at Genevieve, "Well?"

"I think... that the Beatles had nothing on you guys." Genevieve walked up to Reid. "I always knew you had a pleasant voice but never that you could sing."

"Mystery thing." Reid gave a slight shrug and a smile to tease her.

Genevieve gave a look that was stern but playful. "Now I have to wonder what it would have been like if you turned into me. All genius and artist."

"I can sing for your birthday."

Genevieve gave a mock punch to Reid's shoulder. It didn't hurt but he pretended to feel it and pouted. He was rewarded by her wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a hug and kiss. She said, "Well now I know something know about the great Dr. Spencer Reid before he became a doctor."

"And it will stay that way."

"Most definitely. I get the insider scoop," Genevieve teased as she kissed him again. "Though maybe you could give an impromptu performance at karaoke night?"

Reid narrowed his eyes and gave her a gentle pinch in her ticklish spot. When she arched away he chased her. When he got within reach, he tickled her, but she refused to back down from the idea. It continued and they both forgot about the cleaning, leaving everything out. It wasn't until they were in bed that Genevieve found herself being serenaded by Reid, singing low in her ear.

 _Music should strike fire from the heart of man, and bring tears from the eyes of woman._ \- Ludwig van Beethoven

* * *

 **A/N:** Genevieve learns something new about Reid. Enjoy!


End file.
